Certain electronic gaming machines offer players a selection of different player selectable games. Such machines are often referred to as multi-game machines. On a multi-game machine, typically a game selection screen is presented to the player which would show a menu comprising a number of graphical icons representing the list of available games. From this screen a player is able to select which game they wish to play. Such icons are typically static images, or in some applications they may alternatively be a sequence of pre-rendered images to provide some form of animation. However, the icons present a limited amount of information to the player regarding the current state of the selectable game which can make it more difficult for the player to identify games that they like amongst the many games provided.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.